Snapped
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: What if one of the guys turned up dead? What if his own brother had the blood on his hands?
1. Chapter 1: Patrol

**Chapter 1: Patrol**

Leo and Mike slipped out of the cover of shadows, eyes flicking back and forth for a moment before they moved again. Seeing how Raph had somehow managed to break his ankle and Don was working on a new contraption, they were patrolling alone. Despite Mike's efforts to remain silent when told to do so, Leo kept shooting him glares for humming softly.

"Sorry," Mike whispered.

Leo sighed and shook his head.

"Just be quiet, there are Foot everywhere in this part of town," Leo hissed.

Mike nodded quickly, shifting nervously as Leo bade him to follow. They moved slowly across the roof and leaned back into the shadows as they looked down to see what the ninja and Purple Dragons were arguing about.

"I can't hear," Mike hissed.

Leo glared in response and Mike winced in apology, mouthing "sorry".

The arguing had stopped though which made Leo freeze completely, eyes narrowed in worry, his body tense as a spring.

Mike's blue eyes, flicked from his brother to the ninja and Purple Dragon's below. Then he locked eyes with his brother and caught the warning there.

Leo tensed and began slowly moving out of the position he was in. Mike followed suit. They made it into open area and then Mike yelped as he stepped onto something sharp.

"MIKEY!" Leo growled, grabbing his brother and bolting for the edge of the roof. Mike ran as fast he could, limping on his injured foot. They got to a building and waited, searching for the enemy.

Leo dropped into a crouch and started looking at Mike's foot. He pulled out a thin piece of wrapped bandage and quickly bound Mike's foot up.

"Let's move," Leo ordered.

"Leo," Mike managed to warn weakly.

Leo jerked around, a hand on his Katana. He stared into the black of the night around them, just able to spot the ninja around them.

"Run," Leo hissed.

"Bu-" Mike started.

Leo shoved Mike aside and jumped forward. Mike stumbled to the side and bolted, just glimpsing Leo dash after him out of the corner of his eye.

They ran, hard, frantic to get away. Leo grabbed Mike and dropped down toward the ground level. They hit the cement and went for the shadows. Ninja shot past over head and Leo pulled Mike toward the man hole cover.

They jumped down, quickly pulling the cover over them and dropping toward the floor below them.

"Awesome," Mike laughed, "we got away."

"It's not funny Mike," Leo snapped, before striding away and heading toward home in a fast sprint.

Mike winced and followed his brother.

"Leo I'm sorry," Mike mumbled as they paused in their journey.

Leo sighed and gave him a gentle look.

"It's fine Mike," Leo said gently, "sorry I snapped."

"Hey I get annoying," Mike said with a shrug before he strode past his brother, "I man come on…what's me without a headache for everyone else around?"

Leo gave him a look and sighed.

"You never cease to amaze me," Leo muttered before continuing on.

"I try," Mike called after him, chuckling as he jogged after his older brother.

Ten minutes later they entered their home and relaxed. Leo paused as they passed Master Splinter's old room.

"I miss him," Mike murmured.

"I know. I do too Mike," Leo sighed.

At eighteen, the brothers had been without Splinter for nearly three years now. He had gone in his sleep, a peaceful death. Leo had shouldered the responsibility of taking care of the family. After six months of struggling to maintain order and keep them fed as well as safe, Leo had collapsed. They had found him sprawled outside of the lair with the groceries he had managed to get, out cold and shockingly thin. He'd been making sure they ate before he did.

It had been a rough couple days waiting for him to wake up and another two weeks before Don gave him permission to start training again.

"So how'd it go?" Raph growled.

Leo turned toward the couch and sniggered when he saw his brother, sitting, arms crossed, glaring, obviously bored, and in a bad mood.

"AWWW poor Raphie is feeling bad?" Mike teased.

Raph growled and hastily got up.

"RAPH SIT DOWN!" came a shout from Don's lab.

Raph shot an angry glare that way before he sat back down.

"How does he do that?" Raph grumbled.

Leo simply chuckled and walked toward the lab, knocking lightly when he reached it.

"Hey Leo, how'd patrol go?" Don asked.

"Figures," Leo chuckled, nodding toward the camera on Raph.

Don cracked a grin.

"How else am I supposed to keep an eye on him?" Don laughed, "So patrol?"

Leo sighed and then glanced at the screen.

"MIKE!" Leo shouted.

Don laughed when Mike literally jumped three feet off the ground as his head whipped back and forth in an attempt to figure out how Leo had seen him. Raph simply jumped and then shot Mike a glare, cracking his knuckles evilly.

Mike "heh-ed" and shot away.

"Mike blew our cover…though he _was_ trying to be quiet this time," Leo sighed.

"Did you find out anything?" Don sighed, raising an eye ridge.

"No," Leo replied flatly, "but I could tell they were making some sort of deal…which doesn't really help us."

Don rubbed his temples before standing.

"Come on Fearless, lets get some dinner going…or I'll get it going and you watch," Don ended with tease.

Leo snorted but followed. Don simply chuckled.

Mike was leaning against the counter munching on chips to which he received a sharp slap in the back of the head from Leo, who stole the chips, sealed them and put them away.

Don shoved the cook book in Mike's hands and started getting things ready as Leo walked off with Tea and a soda for Raph.

Raph looked up and grunted his thanks as Leo handed him the can.

"Good? Bad?" Raph asked, referring to the patrol.

"Useless," Leo mumbled, taking a sip of his tea and rolling his eyes at the car show Raph was watching, "I don't see the concept behind watching this stuff."

"I fix my bike and help Don with the Battleshell…helps to know how some stuff works," Raph muttered in response, "Mike blow your cover again?"

"Accidentally this time," Leo mumbled, "he _was_ trying to be quiet."

Raph sighed and nodded before answering.

"Just wish we knew what they were up to," he grouched.

"Hai, watashi no ototo," Leo sighed. (yes my little brother)

Raph glared at him.

"Shazuka ni ototo-_san_," Raph snapped.(shut-up little brother)

Leo busted up laughing to which Raph chuckled.

"Sorry," Leo gasped out, just managing not to spill his tea on himself.

"Same, couldn't resist bro," Raph chuckled, "I _am_ bigger than you."

"Yes, but I'm older," Leo shot back.

Raph snorted but shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, wah'eva," Raph muttered.

"DINNER'S READY!" Mike called.

Leo got up and offered Raph a hand up, support Raph as he grabbed the crutches.

~*~

"They have been observing us Master," the ninja whispered.

"Is the trap set?" Oroku Saki asked, just barely visible in the darkness.

"Hai, daimyo," the ninja replied.

"Good," Saki replied.

* * *

Reviews please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2:Back in Action

**Chapter 2: Back in Action**

Leo was mediating when Raph's whoop, broke the serene calm of the Dojo. Leo didn't even have to ask, Don had finally given Raph permission to train again, since the ankle had healed.

At least Raph would be in a fairly good mood today…for a while at least.

Leo attempted to resume mediation but grumbled as Raph came in and flicked the lights on, Sais in hand as he strode out into the middle of the mats and started a fast Kata.

Mike cam in and started to tease his older brother.

Chaos soon ensued as Raph's temporary good mood shattered.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Leo roared as Mike and Raph began arguing.

They froze and looked toward Leo's enraged figure, still seated in the lotus position, golden-brown eyes flashing angrily.

Both brothers winced and mumbled "sorry", to which Leo simply grunted and closed his eyes, returning to his meditation.

"Smooth Chuckle-head," Raph grumped.

Mike stuck his tongue out to which Raph growled.

Leo growled and got up, before walking out of the Dojo.

"Great now Fearless is in a bad mood," Raph grumped.

Mike winced.

"Patrol is going to be fun later," Mike mumbled.

Raph chuckled and gave Mike a half-hearted glare.

~*~Later that Night~*~

Mike moved slowly beside Leo as they worked along the roofs above the warehouse they had followed the Foot to. Raph and Don were on the other side. They were moving carefully to get a look through the windows. Leo and Mike dropped onto the roof before moving across it and peeking into the main area through the top windows.

Leo waved Mike after him as they moved the pane of glass away. They dropped in and moved along the shadows, silently searching for the ninja that were supposed to be in here.

Leo touched his ear bud and waited for Don to respond.

We're coming in…they just vanished up here…Don replied.

"Same down here, they're just…gone," Leo whispered, "Scratch that!"

Leo jumped back as a ninja leapt out of the shadows. Mike dashed forward as Leo ducked and dodged Katanas out and blocking. His ear bud was jarred loose and clattered to the floor as he and Mike frantically attempted to get back out of the building.

_Leo? Leo?_

_Mike! Why isn't Leo answering!_

"Um…ninja decided to play!" Mike replied as he caught up with Leo.

_We're coming in!_

_Time to kick some ninja butt…_

Leo grunted as he dodged and backed into the wall. One of his Katana went flying and he charged the ninja in front of him, sending a fury of kicks and punches as he tried to regroup with Mike. Leo jumped up and flipped over the line of ninja, landing in a crouch before dashing toward Mike.

Then just as they regrouped the ninja vanished again.

"What the?" Mike muttered.

Leo shifted uneasily and glanced at his Katana.

"Guys….get out of here…" Leo said as he took Mike's ear bud.

_Why?_

_AH come on LEO!_

Mike walked forward with Leo's Katana, point toward Leo as he prepared to flip it to allow Leo to take hold of the hilt.

"Something's not ri-" Leo started.

WHOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPHH

Leo was thrown forward, his Katana, still in Mike's hand, piercing his plastron as Mike slammed into the wall behind them. Mike's head smashed against the wall, knocking him out cold. Leo's head following the same motion, blood gushed down his plastron.

Flames slammed into them and the building began to collapse in on its self as more explosions went off.

~*~

Raph and Don had just started to turn and were half out of the building when the explosions went off.

They were thrown clear, and sat up slowly, coughing.

"NO!" Raph screamed as they staggered to their feet and stared at the burning building.

Don remained frozen as he frantically tried to get his brothers to answer on the ear buds.

"Guys?" Don whispered, again touching the ear bud and hoping for an answer.

He locked gazes with a shaking Raph and jumped as sirens alerted them to the presence of emergency vehicles on the way.

"We have to go," Don managed, "Raph we have to hide."

"They're in there…Don they're in there!" Raph cried.

"We'll find them, but we have to hide!" Don insisted.

* * *

_Reviews Please!_


	3. Chapter 3:Broken and Bleeding

**Chapter 3: Broken and Bleeding**

Mike woke slowly, whimpering as his head throbbed painfully, his eyes opened slowly before he screamed.

"LEO!" he screamed as he spotted Leo's limp figure on top of him.

Mike scrambled away as Leo didn't respond, watched in horror as Leo crumpled to the ground.

Mikey's blue eyes stretched wide in fear.

"L-leo?" he whimpered, slowly moving forward and touching Leo's shoulder, then he saw it, the Katana hilt propping Leo's frame up, the blood everywhere.

"L-L-Leo? W-wakeup…wake up!" Mikey sobbed, recoiling as his brother remained limp, "I didn't mean to…I didn't-"

"MIKEY! LEO!" Raph called, "MIKEY! LEO!"

Mikey took one terrified glance at Leo's limp form and scrambled out of the room, terrified of the rage of his brothers. He ran, scrambling out of the area mindless of his own injuries.

Utterly consumed with grief and terror.

~*~

Raph pushed through the scattered boards, Don was waiting anxiously outside. Raph froze when he spotted the limp figure in front of him.

"Leo?" he whispered, "Leo?"

Leo remained still, unmoving.

Raph rushed forward and gently rolled Leo over, shuttering when he felt how cold Leo's skin was. A scream of horror broke the ominous silence when he saw his brother's sword lodged in his chest.

"NO!" Raph screamed, "NO LEO!"

Raph touched the blade and shuttered as a weak moan slipped from Leo's lips.

He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Oh thank god…you're alive," Raph managed weakly.

He touched the ear bud and waited.

_Raph?_

"I found Leo…he's alive but really weak…there's no sign of Mikey anywhere. Don they stabbed him with his own blade…they-" Raph growled.

_Get him to me now! Then go back for Mike. GET HIM OUT HERE RAPH!_

Raph gently lifted Leo's broken frame and gently cradled the trembling figure.

"Hang on bro, hang on," Raph coaxed, gently positioning Leo so that the blade wouldn't hurt Leo worse.

~*~

Don glanced back and forth waiting anxiously, then he spotted Raph coming out with Leo's limp figure in arm. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of the blade. Anger flicked through his heart as he fought tears.

Raph brought Leo over and gently lowered him down.

Leo whimpered as Don inspected the injury.

"I'll call April and Casey, go look for Mike and be careful!" Don hissed.

Raph nodded before dashing off, back toward the building.

Don shuttered before gently lifting Leo and moving further into the alley before flicking open his shell cell.

"April?" Don whispered.

_Don? What the-its three in the morning!_

"We need your help, Leo's been hurt bad and Raph's gone back into the building to find Mike, can you get here fast? Leo needs medical attention _now_," Don pled.

_I'll be there as fast as I can Don._

Don hung up before glancing around him, looking for sheets that he could use to control the bleeding.

~*~

"MIKEY!" Raph hollered, fear creeping in as he continued to look around the area Leo had been in.

"They were together," Raph kept telling himself as he searched.

He jumped as his ear bud beeped.

"Don?" he asked.

_April's here any sign of Mike?_

"None," Raph managed miserably.

_I need your help lifting him Raph…he's getting weaker…we'll find Mikey...but if we don't hurry…_

"Leo?" Raph whispered.

_He's really weak…Raph I…I don't know if he's going to make it…we need to at least get him home…_

"But Mikey…" Raph whispered.

_He might've gotten out…we'll find him…I need your help Raph…please hurry._

"I'm comin'," Raph mumbled, turning slowly before jogging away.

* * *

Reviews please!!!!


	4. Chapter 4:Rushing

**Chapter 4: Rushing**

April shuttered as Raph gently lifted Leo's trembling body, weak moans of pain reverberating in the back of the van. They had just arrived at the lair and needed to move fast if Leo was going to make it. Don had already sprinted ahead to prepare everything.

"Easy bro, I got ya'," Raph coaxed as he cradled the trembling body of his elder brother.

A weak cry of pain made them both flinch.

"Raph," April squeaked.

Raph gave her a "I'm trying glare" before adjusting his grip and hoisting Leo up.

Another cry of pain and then more trembling.

Don had removed the blade and tightly bound Leo's plastron with gauze to prevent too much blood loss but unfortunately there was nothing they could do about the pain yet.

Raph got a good grip and backed up slowly, supporting Leo's head against his shoulder.

"I got ya' bro," Raph coaxed, "just got ta' move ok? Gotta get ya' to the infirmary. Hang in there alrigh'?"

Leo whimpered in response but remained unconscious.

April quickly closed the doors and followed Raph's nearly jogging figure.

Don looked up as they came in and helped Raph lower Leo's quaking frame onto the narrow bed he had prepared.

Raph stepped back as Don started removing the gauze and April stepped in with the needle and thread to close the wound.

"Raph don't leave I have to give him a blood transfusion and you're the closest match," Don ordered.

Raph nodded and waited as his brother and April frantically worked to suture the wound.

"Ok," Don said quickly as he grabbed a few tubes and pricked Leo's vein, "Raph sit there and get comfortable."

Raph did as he was told, gently taking hold of Leo's trembling hand as Don pricked his arm.

It was a rough transfusion, but a few minutes later some color had returned to Leo's pale cheeks and he wasn't shaking as bad. Raph waited as Don removed the needle and remained still for a few minutes, watching his elder brother struggle.

"Don…is he…" Rah trailed off at the worried crease in Don's brow.

"I…all we can do is hope…" Don mumbled.

Raph nodded mutely and rested his head on his hand as he settled beside Leo's trembling body. Don wrapped Leo tightly in blankets before going to look for April.

He found her in the kitchen, hastily whipping up something for them to eat.

"Leo?" April whispered.

"Weak," Don sighed, "Mikey's missing April…Raph couldn't find him in there…"

April placed a hand on Don's shoulder and squeezed it.

"We'll find him, he just must have gotten separated from Leo and ran when he heard the sirens or something…we'll find him," she comforted.

Don nodded and sighed, sinking into the chair beside him as April sat a cup of coffee down.

"I hope he's ok," Don mumbled.

~*~

Mikey was huddled against the alley wall, staring at the smoking building where he had scrambled out of. He was bleeding, trembling from fear and grief.

He didn't have a clue what to do and he was terrified, utterly terrified.

* * *

Sorry for the short chappie just a transition one though.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5:Wander

**Chapter 5:Wander**

It had been nearly three days since the explosion and Mikey had yet to return home. He was trembling, eyes brimming with constant tears as he grieved. He had roughly bandaged his burns and cuts, even so fever from infection had started to set in. He whimpered as he stumbled and dropped to his knees.

He wanted to go home…but what if…what if the others found out?

He was so scared.

So alone.

So desperate, desperate to turn back time.

"Oh my gosh," I woman gasped.

Mikey turned his head a little and whimpered softly, struggling to get back on his feet.

"No don't, you're hurt," the woman whispered, gently placing a hand on Mikey's carapace as she knelt.

"No," Mikey whimpered.

"Shush, you're hurt," she whispered.

Mikey sobbed, utterly terrified and confused.

"Why?" he managed, again struggling to pull away.

She held him gently as she gave him a worried look over.

"Shhhh, I'll help you. It's ok, just trust me," she coaxed.

_If she is tricking me its what I deserve…I killed my brother anyway._

With tears streaming down his cheeks he slumped to the ground, sobbing softly.

~*~

Raph had dozed off next to Leo's still form. Leo was clinging to life, abet just barely.

Raph jerked awake as weak coughing caught his attention. His eyes widened and then he scrambled forward when he saw.

Leo was coughing up blood, body straining, desperate to breathe. The coughs were shaking him violently.

"DONNIE!" Raph screamed, scrambling forward and attempting to prop Leo up more to ease the cough.

Don came scrambling and flinched, quickly pushing his panicking brother aside and helping Leo sit up.

Raph hovered behind, amber eys brimming with tears as he watched helplessly.

Leo finally stopped coughing and sagged against Don.

"Is he-?" Raph broke off, panic etched into his features.

"I'm sorry Raph…I forgot to warn you…he's been coughing up blood since the first night…you were out looking for Mikey…and I just never got a chance to tell you," Don mumbled.

Don gently eased Leo back and stood still, trembling as he covered Leo back up.

"Is he goin' ta' make it Don?" Raph whispered.

"He's still here isn't he?" Don managed weakly.

Raph simply nodded.

"Go get some rest…I'll stay with 'im," Raph murmured, gently placing a hand on Don's exhausted frame.

"I'm so scared Raphie…he…he's so weak," Don sobbed suddenly.

Raph dragged him into a hug and cradled his brother gently.

"I know…I'm scared too bro. I'm scared too. But he is a fighter…we'll get up tomorrow and he'll be meditatin' or something'," Raph whispered.

Don sniffed, nodding a little.

* * *

Reviews PLEASE!

Sorry guys I haven't had time to type for a while. Life and Homework got in the way.


	6. Chapter 6:Scatter

**Chapter 6: Scatter**

April jumped as Leo coughed softly. His coughs had calmed down and thankfully the blood had stopped coming up too. Leo turned his head slowly, moaning softly as he did.

April put her book on the side table and leaned forward.

"Easy Leo," she coaxed as he started to sit up.

"Ape?" Leo mumbled, "What….what's going on?"

"Easy," April said firmly eased him back, "you need to take it easy Leo. Your plastron is still healing up. You need to lay back ok?"

"K…" Leo mumbled as he allowed her to ease him back against the pillows, "where's Mikey? April? Mikey he was in front me! WHERE"S MIKEY?"

Leo was sitting up not, frantic to find his younger brother, he gave a agonized yelp of pain as his stiches tore loose.

"LEO LAY DOWN!" April cried.

Don came sprinting in at her cry and grabbed Leo's twisting figure.

"MIKEY! MIKEY!" Leo shouted frantically.

Raph came in with Casey behind him and paused before dashing forward and grabbing Leo's shoulders and forcing him down.

"Casey grab the sedative hurry before he pull smore stitches!" Don ordered.

Casey grabbed the syringe and gave it to Don who quickly inserted the needle and waited.

Leo gave a weak moan and then went limp, slumping against the pillows with one of his hands loosely grasping Raph's arm.

"Why did you tell him Mikey was missing?" Raph snapped.

"I didn't," April replied firmly, "he just started freaking out about Mikey being in front of him and started trying to get up to find him."

Don froze.

"He said Mikey was in front of him?" Don mumbled.

"Yeah," April replied as she gathered up the supplies she would need to repair the broken stitches.

Don gave Leo a nervous look over and then looked at Raph.

"The blade pierced him from the front," Don whispered.

The whole room froze.

"Mikey….he…oh god…he," Raph turned and gave Leo a nervous look over, "are you telling me that Mikey tried to kill Leo?"

"I'm saying that he was in front of Leo when the blade pierced his chest. I think…Mikey had it in his hand…" Don whispered.

"He wouldn't have meant to hurt Leo," April murmured.

"No…but when the bomb went off if he was getting ready to hand it to Leo…the blade up and prepared to flip around to hand to Leo then…" Don whispered.

"The blast would have thrown Mikey forward with the blade…into Leo," Raph finished, growing pale, "then Mikey is out there thinking'…thinking' that he…ahh man we gotta' find him," Raph groaned.

"April?" Don asked.

"I'll stitch Leo up and keep him sedated. Hurry guys," April whispered.

Don nodded and then shot out of the infirmary with Raph on his heels.

~*~

Mikey whimpered as he sat up, bandages were wrapped around his battered frame and his burns were treated.

He looked around slowly, trembling when he realized he was in an unfamiliar place. He dragged himself to his feet and before he slipped toward the window he glanced around, making sure no one was there to see him.

He shot toward the window and scrambled out, dropping onto the fire escape and heading for the alley.

It was dark, night must have fallen hours ago. He took off at a jog, frantically searching for a place to hide.

The memory of Leo's limp body, covered in blood, made him whimper and fight tears.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't," he sobbed.

~*~

The young woman that had tended him entered the room to see him dash out the window and down the fire escape. She sighed and placed the tray of soup on the coffee table.

"Well…at lest he's better…I hope he gets home safely," she whispered, "poor thing was so upset."

~*~

Raph stopped at the light, his motorcycle humming under him and answered Don's call.

"Yeah? You found something? Where? Alright I'm headin' that way," Raph replied quickly.

Raph shot from the light the moment it turned green and headed toward the area of town that Don was on.

"Hang in there Mikey, we're comin'," Raph mumbled.

~*~

Don was standing on the fire escape that Mikey had just recently exited, staring at the blood stained-orange mask that a young woman was holding.

He eyed her and then glanced down toward the alley, Raph pulled in and jumped off, dashing up to where Don was.

"Well?" he hissed.

"She's got Mikey's chucks and mask," he murmured.

Raph peeked around the corner and shifted nervously. Freezing when the girl turned and spotted him.

"OH! You…you're like him!" she gasped.

Raph growled and stepped forward, dropping into the room.

"Where's my brother?" he ordered.

"He left…I was bringing him soup since he was waking up and when I came in he took off…he was already out of the window," she stammered.

Don dropped in beside Raph and gave her a slow look over.

"Why'd you help him?" Don whispered nervously.

"He was stumbling around in the alley, walking in circles….muttering something about he was sorry…he nearly got hit by a car…I…I just wanted to help," She whispered.

"Which way did he go?" Raph growled.

"He headed toward the street that's all I saw," she stammered, eyes widening as Raph whirled around and took off in the said direction.

"Thank-you for helping him," Don whispered.

"You're welcome…" she whispered back, jumping when she realized he was already gone.

"Creepy…girl you've either had too much coffee and need sleep or you're just going crazy," she mumbled, turning to find that the Nunchucks and mask were gone.

* * *

Reviews Please!!! Sorry for the long wait!!!


	7. Chapter 7:Reunion

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

Raph was sprinting, he had caught a glimpse of Mikey and then lost him about twenty minutes ago. Don was underground hoping to find Mikey making his way toward the lair.

Raph skidded to a stop and whipped around.

Mikey was hunched in the back corner of the alley, trembling, blue eyes huge, and staring at him.

"Sorry," Mikey whimpered as Raph slowly came forward.

"Shhh bro, come on, come on let's get you home," Raph coaxed.

Mikey whimpered and then burst into tears.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't!" Mikey sobbed, trying to melt into the wall as Raph came forward.

Raph sighed and dropped into a crouch, moving forward and gently wrapping Mikey's trembling body into a hug.

"We've been worried about ya' bro," Raph told him.

"But…Leo…" Mikey whimpered.

"Freaking out because you disappeared on us. Come on. Let's get you home," Raph coaxed.

Mikey sobbed and then clung tightly to his brother.

"He's ok?" Mikey wept.

"He's fine, come on," Raph whispered, gently gathering Mikey up and carrying him toward the motorcycle parked blocks away.

Mikey hugged Raph tight and relaxed as he was cradled.

~*~

"April? How is he?" Don whispered as he slipped in.

"Still out of it, after Leo talked to him he finally fell asleep," April replied, glancing toward the cuddled fugures.

Leo had Mikey wrapped in a hug and Mikey was simply clinging to his brother as if afraid he'd vanish into thin air.

"I'm just glad he wasn't hurt worse," don sighed.

"We all are Don, now…you better go get some rest," April said firmly.

Don chuckled and nodded, walking over and curling up on the matt on the floor beside Raph, glancing toward Leo and Mikey before he nudged Raph and the figure grumbled and scooted over.

April rolled her eyes a little but smiled.

"Rest easy guys," she murmured as she slipped out.

END.

* * *

Reviews Please!


End file.
